The Frycook What Came from All That Space (Transcript)
The Frycook What Came From All That Space Cut to Ms. Bitters' class. The clock ticks. Dib stands at the front of the class holding a pointer. Behind him is a large display with several stands and various set-ups, all displaying the words: "ZIM REALLY IS AN ALIEN." Dib sighs. Dib (Calmly): Okay; let's try this again... Dib paces back and forth. Dib: Okay... So... (abruptly loses all composure) ZIM IS AN ALIEN!! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO TRY TO PROVE IT THIS MUCH?!?! Dib leaps onto Poonchy's desk and grabs Poonchy's head. Dib: C'MON, JUST LOOK AT HIM! Dib turns Poonchy's head to look at Zim. Zim has Mary on his desk with several tubes going into her head. Zim wears eye enhancement devices and hums as he taps a sparking tool against her forehead. Zim notices he is being watched and knocks Mary away with his tool. He flings of his equipment and headgear, while pretending as if nothing happened. Zim: I sure like TV! And wearing pants! Poonchy: He LIKES wearing PANTS, Dib! Aliens don't LIKE wearing pants! Dib hops off of Poonchy's desk. The students murmur and nod in agreement. Student Voice: He soo right... so true... Dib backs up and begins breathing heavily. He snaps his pointer. We see an extreme zoom-in on Dib's pupil. A flame appears in his eye. Zim's laughing face appears and splits off into a disguised version and alien version. Various laughing student heads drift by. GIR's head (robot mode) appears and his voice is heard, laughing. The zoomed view ends and we see Dib hurl the broken pointer stick. He babbles and shakes his head. Dib babbles continually during a long psychotic outbreak. He leaps up and lands on his head, then falls onto the ground while flailing his limbs and drooling. He leaps onto Aki's desk, then onto his own desk. Next, Dib leaps over to Rob's desk, landing on his head while flailing his arms and legs. He leaps onto Sara's desk and then up onto the light fixture, which he skids across a few times. Dib drops onto Mathew P. Mathers III, making contorted expression, then leaps back to the front of the class and stands up, apparently regaining his sanity. Dib: Okay! If you'd all watch this little play I put together to better explain why Zim's a horrible monster from beyond... Dib motions over to a platform where two people dressed in laughable alien costumes stand next to a kid. One of the aliens holds a scripts, which she tosses aside. The two "aliens" loom over the kid and growl as the kid cowers. Zim: Fool! My fellow hideous inferior human pig-smellies are insulted by this constant slander! Zim pounds his fist on his desk. Dib: Would a human call their own kind pig-smelly? Huh!?! Huh!?! Huh!?! We're not pigs! Pigboy walks up to Zita, crying. Zita: Hey! You watch what you say around Pigboy! Pigboy cries louder and runs over to the window. He leaps out and hovers away into the sky. Zim: You see, Dib! I'm as normal as any human, and nothing you can say can make me— Suddenly, a massive hole appears in the ceiling and a large alien, wearing a gas mask, drops down. The alien breathes heavily and looks around. He shoves Poonchy and his desk backwards with a swat of the arm. The alien focuses on Zim. Zim glances around nervously. The alien grabs Zim and walks under the hole. Zim screams as the alien uses a jetpack to shoot up into the sky. Zim immediately drops back down. The alien drops back down and picks up Zim again. Alien: Sorry 'bout that. Now... BACK INTO OUTER SPACE! The alien jetpacks away again. Dib: Okay! That! Did anyone just see Zim get snatched up into space by a giant alien monster? Some bird poop lands on Dib's shoulder. The class stares.9 Poonchy: Hey... Dib's got a bird doody on his jacket! The class immediately begin laughing. Dib looks at his arm, and a single tear slips down his cheek. Cut to the sky. The alien, Sizz-Lorr, takes Zim up into his ship, which hovers high up in the sky. Zim's disguise falls off as they go inside. A hatch opens up and Sizz-Lorr enters the large vessel. The hatch closes behind them. The ship takes off into space. Sizz-Lorr flies into a large room and drops Zim on the ground. Zim grunts. Sizz-Lorr lands nearby. His jetpack retracts into his PAK. Zim begins to get up with only the wig of his disguise remaining, tilted to the side of his head. Zim: You've just made the biggest mistake of your life! I demand that you— Zim tosses his wig off. He notices the 1-eyed Irken symbol on the floor. Zim: Huh!?! Heh... What a minute! This is an Irken ship! What the-!?! What's going on!?! Sizz-Lorr turns around to face Zim. Sizz-Lorr: Retribution, Zim. The moment I've been waiting for! Sizz-Lorr presses one of his goggle lenses and a tube connected to his gas mask flies off. He repeats this with his other goggle lens and the other tube disconnects. Sizz-Lorr undoes a gas mask strap, revealing an antenna. Zim begins to sweat. He gulps. Sizz-Lorr undoes the other strap, revealing his other antenna as well as a scar on his face. Zim cowers and continues to sweat. Sizz-Lorr finally pulls off the mask. Zim stares, not recognizing him. Sizz-Lorr puts on his apron. Zim rubs his eye and looks off. Sizz-Lorr finally puts on his cook hat, and Zim at last recognizes his kidnapper. Zim: Sizz-Lorr! But... I- Sizz-Lorr: Escaped from me, yes. Escaped from your EXILE on Foodcourtia! Zim: I don't know what you're- WAIT A MINUTE, IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME! Zim clutches his head and has a flashback to a control brain chamber. Zim and the Tallest all stand on separate platforms. The Tallest stand on opposite sides of the room drinking sodas. Control Brain: IRKEN INVADER ZIM, FOR SINGLEHANDEDLY RUINING OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM... Zim: Ruined? I blew up more than any other invader! Red (crushing his soda cup in rage): You BLEW UP all the other invaders! Zim makes a dismissive grunt, waving off the details. Control Brain (continuing): ...YOU WILL BE RE-ENCODED. A hatch opens up and two tubes circle down and connect to Zim's PAK, lifting him off the ground. Electricity travels through the tubes. Control Brain: NO LONGER AN INVADER, YOU WILL BE FOREVER BANISHED TO THE IRKEN SNACKING PLANET OF FOODCOURTIA. Zim: Zim needs no vacation! A monitor screen that shows the Irken military symbol along with the words 'INVADER CLASS' changes to show the corporate logo with the words 'FOOD SERVICES'. Cut to the kitchen of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster restaurant on Foodcourtia. Sizz-Lorr holds a container up to a food dispenser that fills it up with live Yummy Nuggets. Sizz-Lorr sticks the container into some boiling grease. A door opens and two guards lead Zim in. They let go of Zim, who grunts. Sizz-Lorr: New help? Excellent! I can take over from here, soldiers. Dismissed! The guards exit. Sizz-Lorr gives Zim a broom. Sizz-Lorr: Heh! Sizz-Lorr chuckles. The chuckle turns into maniacal laughter. His laughter continues over a montage of scenes. Cut to Zim in apron and goggles scrubbing a toilet. Zim carries a box of Yummy Nuggets, until he trips and the Yummy Nuggets scatter and crawl away. Cut to Zim scrubbing the toilet again, standing on the rim of the toilet bowl. Cut to Zim walking up to a booth with an alien family drinking sodas. The youngest of the family splashes the cup into Zim's face and the family laughs. Another one of the aliens does the same. The youngest throws his empty cup at Zim, and the other alien throws his empty cup as well. Then, the other two aliens empty their cups onto Zim. Cut to Zim scrubbing the toilet from the opposite side. Cut to Zim mobbing the ground next to a trash bin. He now wears a large hat with the letter 'S' on it as part of the outfit. A pair of aliens walk up. One of them empties his cup onto the floor and the contents of it melts through the ground. The pair of aliens leave. Sizz-Lorr's laughter finally stops. Cut to the toilet scrubbing. An alien that resembles the Shloogorgh mascot bursts out of the toilet and eats Zim. Cut to Zim lying in a chair in the back of the restaurant, watching a large monitor screen which shows the Conventia Announcer. Conventia Announcer: You've just turned in, you're watching live as the crowd gathers on Conventia to watch the great assigning for Operation Impending Doom II! The screen switches to show some invaders munching on nachos from a vat. Conventia Announcer (VO): Ooh, looks like the crowd is being treated to nachos! Zim: Impending Doom II!?! Zim leaps up, knocking over a mop bucket. Zim: I'll be late! I've gotta get outta here! Zim rips off his Shloogorgh employee outfit and runs out the back door. Zim: Nachos! The restaurant door opens and Sizz-Lorr stands in the doorway with glowing red eyes. He walks up to the mop water puddle and picks up Zim's mop. His eyes return to normal. Sizz-Lorr (growling under his breath): Nobody escapes from Sizz-Lorr. Sizz-Lorr looks at the open back door. Sizz-Lorr: I will FIND you, Zim. I will search all of space's dark corners to HUNT YOU DOWN! AND I WILL FIND YOOOUU! Sizz-Lorr snaps the mop in half. The flashback ends. Sizz-Lorr: How can you remember something I said if you weren't there? Zim: I 'uhhu. Zim shrugs. Sizz-Lorr: Um... de- Anyhow, after your escape, the Great Foodening began! Foodcourtia's most horrible food rush that lasts 20 years! The gravitational pull from all that snacking makes it impossible for anything to leave the planet! I was trapped... alone... without help! Zim: 20 years? But I haven't been gone that long! Sizz-Lorr: Uh, there's a time warp thing involved, uh, I dunno. Zim: I am an invader! On a secret mission from the Tallest! Just call them and they'll- Sizz-Lorr: Your PAK still has you encoded as a food service drone, Zim. Sizz-Lorr grabs Zim by the neck. Zim grunts. A tube slides down and hooks up to Zim's PAK. Sizz-Lorr lets go. A monitor shows the 'FOOD SERVICE' logo seen in Zim's flashback. Sizz-Lorr: The Tallest lied to get rid of you! Don't bother trying to call them! Any transmissions will be blocked! Sizz-Lorr snatches Zim up and hurls him into the air by his head. Zim groans. Sizz-Lorr throws Zim at a compacted cage device. It opens and Zim flies between the top and bottom, but the bars extend, stopping Zim midair. Sizz-Lorr walks away, and Zim slides down the bar of the cage he collided with. Zim gets up and looks around. A floating sphere emerges from his PAK and projects a transmission with GIR (in robot form). Zim: GIR! I've got a secret mission for you! GIR goes into duty mode and salutes. GIR: Yes, my master! Zim: I need you to call the Tallest and tell them I've been kidnapped, and I'm being held prisoner on Foodcourtia! Sizz-Lorr appears nearby the cage. Sizz-Lorr: Hey! I said no messages! Cut to Zim's base. GIR watches Zim's transmission from the projector that extends from his head. Zim: But I wasn't calling the Tallest! Sizz-Lorr grabs Zim and pulls him out of view. Sizz-Lorr beats him up and Zim yells. The transmission ends. GIR goes out of duty mode and gasps. The transmitter retracts into his head and GIR jumps off of the couch. GIR: My master's in trouble! GIR looks around and runs into the other room. He returns with a green monkey kite. GIR squeals as he lays the kite on the floor and does some quick work on it. GIR lifts up the kite and runs out the front door with it, giggling. The door closes behind him. Cut to Foodcourtia. Hovering signs float out in space with advertisements, including 'EAT! THEN EXPLODE'. Sizz-Lorr's ship approaches the planet. Sizz-Lorr stands at the windshield and holds Zim up by his head. Zim: No! Nooo!! Foodcourtia! The ship flies past a SHLOOGORGH'S sign as it goes towards the planet. Cut to a restaurant center where Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster is located. Sizz-Lorr docks his ship and leaps out of the top, holding Zim. A ship storage beam shoots at the ship and segments it, absorbing it piece by piece. Sizz-Lorr walks into the restaurant through a door with a wave of energy covering the entrance. It dings as he enters. A floating monitor that shows Zim with the words "WANTED, ZIM" changes to the "EAT! THEN EXPLODE" sign. Sizz-Lorr stops next to the counter, still holding Zim up by his head. Sizz-Lorr: Hmmmm... Two Irken employees slide up in full attire, one holding an apron for Zim and the other holding a hat. Gashloog: Hmmm! Employee #2: Hmmm! Zim: Huh!?! Zim screams. The customers look at him. Zim (VO): Noo! Noo! Never again! One customer screams and wiggles his arms. Another screams and a bubble flies out of his mouth. Zim now wears the Shloogorgh attire himself. Sizz-Lorr: That's more like it, Zim! I've got a surprise for you! Zim: Giving me a robot death monkey!?! Sizz-Lorr: What!?! No! No, it's something else. Your first assignment. You get to clean up... booth 12! Sizz-Lorr points to booth 12. The entire booth is enveloped in tentacles. A rat creature walks near the booth and is snatched up by the booth 12 creature. The employees gasp. Sizz-Lorr: I've left it unclean for you, Zim! For the day you came back! Now get to work! Zim looks at the exit door. Sizz-Lorr: Thinking about escaping? Ha! The entire restaurant is equipped with a perimeter scanner programmed to recognize your bio signature! Sizz-Lorr pulls up his glove and presses a button on the band along his wrist. A device above the door begins blinking. Inside the device, a monitor screen shows a rotating model of Zim with the words 'BIO SIGNATURE, ZIM'. Sizz-Lorr: If it senses you trying to escape, it will make you explode! Zim: Nooo!! And the robot monkey? Sizz-Lorr: You're still not getting one! Zim: Nooooo!!! Sizz-Lorr: Oh, yes! And... Zim: Nooo!! Sizz-Lorr: Yes!! Zim: Noo!! Sizz-Lorr: Yes!! And that's not all, Zim! In one week, the Foodening begins once more, and you'll be trapped here for 20 years, just like I was! Zim: Hoo, haa, huh!! One week!?! But... my mission! 20 years!?! No! No! I have to get outta here! Zim runs out of the door, which dings. Zim: Ahhhh... Zim groans as he swells up to an immense size. Inside, an alien kid sitting at a booth points. Alien Kid: Look, mama! He's gonna 'splode! Zim rolls backwards into the restaurant. He returns to normal size. Sizz-Lorr walks up, hands Zim a mop with bucket and laughs. The alien kid points at him. The booth 12 creature wriggles. A Vortian eats a Vort dog. Zim stares at Sizz-Lorr as he continues laughing. Cut to the exterior of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster as the camera zooms out. ACT BREAK Cut to Zim screaming in the grasps of the both 12 creature. Zim grunts and sprays some disinfectant. After the smoke clears, booth 12 is sparkly clean. Zim falls, exhausted, into the mop bucket and lets the disinfectant spray roll out from his hand. Sizz-Lorr: Break's over, Zim! Go man the register! Zim groans and lifts up his head. Sizz-Lorr: The register! Gashlooog is taking his break! Now move it! A door to the back of the restaurant opens and Gashloog frolics outside, singing to himself. Gashloog exits the restaurant. Zim: Gashloog gets to take a break without exploding! Why not me? Sizz-Lorr: Because I hired him! You're here as punishment for almost annihilating our civilization! Zim: Am I the only one who was impressed by that? Sizz-Lorr pounds his fist and groans, then growls. Zim hops over the counter. Fade to a little later. Now customers are packed around the counter. Zim presses the buttons as quick as he can as customers hurl food at him and complain furiously. Customer #1: These are cold! I'm not paying for this! Customer #2: My plooka's not squirming! I ordered live plooka! You hear me!?! Live! Live! Live! That means it's still moving when it gets on my plate! Do you understand!?! Huh!?! Customer #3: Where's my slydoodeedoo, huh? I want my slydoodeedoo! Slydoodeedoo! Where's my slydoodeedoo!?! Where's my slydoodeedoo!?! Huh!?! Where's my slydoodeedoo!?! Zim, overwhelmed and angry, leaps onto the counter with a mop. Zim: I AM AN IRKEN INVADER! YOU'LL ALL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF VENGEANCE WHEN THE TALLEST HEAR OF THIS! Zim swings the mop wildly at them as he growls. Cut to Zim's house. The TV plays a show with a happy creature in love with another bouncy creature. The bouncy creature sinks into the ground and a flower pops up in its place. GIR watches the show upside down. The doorbell rings. GIR runs to the door and opens it. Dib stands outside. GIR: Hi! Dib drinks a SuckMunkey from the special SuckMunkey cup. GIR squeals, snatches the SuckMunkey, and begins drinking from it. Dib: Yeah, okay. You can have that. GIR coughs and goes back to sucking on his drink. Dib: Um, I noticed Zim's been gone for three days. Do you know where he is? GIR: Ooooh yeaaaah! I's 'sposed to call the Tallest for him! He in trouble! Woo! GIR throws his drink onto the ground. Dib: Call his leaders? Can I watch!?! GIR: Okey dokey! Dib follows GIR into the house. Dib: Eeeee, hehe! Cut to Shloogorgh's. Zim sits at one of ths booths with a customer. Zim: Me! Meeee! Can you believe that!?! Of course you can't! I hate this place! And the mission! My precious missiooon! What about that, huh? Gimme some 'a those! Zim snatches some fries from the alien he sits across from and eats them. Zim (with mouth full): So... I say... You want some of this? And she says... She says right back at me... She says... Customer: Who are you and why are you talking to me? Zim stands on the booth. Zim: And that huge blob thing! He's here everyday! He takes hours ordering every time! I can't stand him! Ev-ery-daaay! But soon, my pain will end, since my mighty robot has already contacted the Tallest and arranged for my rescue! Cut to the Massive. The Tallest stand before a giant view screen showing GIR's transmission. GIR: And then my master flew to the moon in a rocket of flamin' cheese! I like cheese! Cheese, cheese, cheese... (continuous) Dib shoves GIR aside. Dib: Can I ask you something? What are your species' main weaknesses? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Purple: Who's that large headed kid? Red: I don't know... But his head is large! Dib clears his throat. Dib: Excuse me, alien scum? Gimme your planet's coordinates! The Tallest look on with confusion. Cut to the food station in the back of Shloogorgh's. Zim stands next to Sizz-Lorr. Zim: Sizz-Lorr? There's only— Sizz-Lorr: What did you call me!?! Zim: Eh.. My apologies, my FRYLORD! But there's only one day left until the Foodening begins! I must return to my mission before it is too late! Sizz-Lorr: Never! Now put on this happy Shloogorgh costume and fill the costumers with joy! Sizz-Lorr pulls out a Shloogorgh costume filled with sizzling grease. Zim: But it's filled with white hot grease! Sizz-Lorr: Makes you dance better. Get going! Sizz-Lorr hurls the suit at Zim. Cut to the customer area of Shloogorgh's. Zim comes out of the back wearing the costume and dancing. The customers look up at him in joy. Zim: Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo! Zim stops and stands in the middle of the restaurant. Zim: Oh! Hey all you out there! I hope you're having a good time eating our life sustaining matter! Gah-hoo! I'm so happy- Oh, it hurts so bad! The grease! Zim dances some more. Zim (in slow-motion): Doo dee doo dee doo doooaurgh! Doo dee doo dee doo doooohhhh... Zim looks at the exit. Sizz-Lorr's Voice: Try to escape and you'll explode! Sizz-Lorr stands behind the counter. Sizz-Lorr: Go cheer up Eric, that blob guy. He's our best customer, 'cause he's a blob. Zim growls and walks over to Eric. Zim dances. Zim: Doo dee doo dee doo doo... Ohhh!! Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo-oooh! Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee! Zim breaks down crying. Zim: Doo dee doo doo doo... Eric: Hey, little sizzly! You look sadder than me! Zim: It's this job! I hate it! And I can't leave, or this security system will make me explode! Alien Kid (VO): He's gonna 'splode, mama! Zim: That Horrible Kid. Eric looks over at the door. Eric: Ooh, that's a Vortian 'Splodey System! I know those! Heh! I helped install one 'a those in a Vort prison 'til they were discontinued. Prisoners were escaping by hiding deep in garbage tanks. The scanners can't read the bio-signature if it's surrounded with enough thickness. Isn't that interesting? (looks up at the ceiling) Oooooh! Zim (Dismissively): Yes, yes, that's great! Eric: The whole escaping thing? Heh? Zim: Uh-huh. Eric: Well, I better take my THICK self on outta here! See ya tomorrow. Eric gets up and leaves. Zim scratches himself and stands motionless for a few seconds. Zim: Wait! I have a plan! Yes! Zim laughs evilly. Some of the customers begin laughing with him. The alien kid stares in horror. Up above in the city skyline, a floating monitor displays the words "ENJOY THE FOODENING AT FOODCOURTIA". Inside Shloogorgh's, Zim presses some buttons at the register. The last few customers make their orders. Zim glances at the door and ducks as a food tray hovers by. Sizz-Lorr passes by in the back. The door opens and Sizz-Lorr enters from the back rooms, carrying two suitcases. Sizz-Lorr sets the cases down and grabs a hovering sphere. Zim: Where are you going? The Foodening is about to begin! Can't you feel it!?! Sizz-Lorr holds an electronic pad and writes on it with a pen. Sizz-Lorr: Vacation. With you here, I'll be taking this Foodening off! You can be in charge for this one. Sizz-Lorr sticks the pad and pen into the hover sphere. The sphere displays the word "VACATION". It plays a little tune and spews confetti. Zim: Laugh now, Sizz-Lorr! But you will know not to mess with Invader Zim! A Shloogorgh pin on Zim's apron spews juice onto the counter. Sizz-Lorr: I... wasn't laughing. Zim, confused, stands on the counter with his arms raised. Sizz-Lorr coughs, looking back with equal confusion. There is an awkward moment between them as they look away from the other. Zim looks at the front door. Eric enters. Sizz-Lorr: I... haven't laughed since yesterday... Zim salutes. Zim: FRYLORD! Permission to trade stations with Gashloog! Sizz-Lorr: Huh!?! Zim: Eh-If he takes the counter, I can work in the kitchen where my pain and suffering is even more unbearable! Sizz-Lorr: Pain, huh? Okay! Zim hops into the kitchen and tosses Gashloog onto the counter just as Eric walks up. Gashloog: Welcome to ShlOOgorgh's! My name is GashlOOg! May I take your order? Eric: Uuuh, I'll have a deep fried mooshminky and a jumbofied sack of Vort dogs! Eh... Zim runs into the kitchen and presses a button at a control panel. He grabs a tray and paper bag before runs over to three food dispenser tubes labeled: "VORT DOGS", "SPLONG WINGS", and "TAQUITOS". Zim holds the bag up to the Vort dog tube. The tube sucks the bag in and spits it back out full of Vort dogs. Zim runs over and presses a button on a large vat. Steam shoots out. Zim glances around and then jumps into the vat with the mooshminky. He's spit out of a nozzle, covered in the stuff and steaming onto the tray. Zim groans. Zim: So painful... and delicious! Zim gets down into loaf position. He sticks his hand out and presses a button on the tray. The tray hovers over to a booth where Eric takes a seat. Eric gulps down the Vort dogs. The small alien kid watches in horror, seeing Zim's eyes in the mooshminky. Eric tosses the empty Vort dog bag away and pulls out a knife and fork. Eric licks his lips. The alien kid points. Eric places the utensils on the mooshminky loaf and begins to cut. However, he tosses the utensils away and just shoves the loaf into his mouth, whole. Eric dabs a napkin to his lips, then eats it. The tray hovers away. Eric gets up and begins to leave. A line is building at the register. Sizz-Lorr: Zim! You've got customers waiting for their orders! Pick it up! Eric walks closer to the door. Inside Eric's stomach, Zim groans and squirms around among the Vort dogs. Sizz-Lorr (VO): Has anyone seen Zim? He's missing! Eric walks through the door. The alien kid watches while drooling. Sizz-Lorr looks under the booths. Sizz-Lorr: Where is he!?! Sizz-Lorr sticks his head out of the door. Sizz-Lorr: He couldn't have escaped! Eric walks into the crowd. Suddenly, Zim bursts out of his stomach. 'Zim: Hachaaa! Eric(Confused): Uhhh... Hmm... Zim lands. He looks back at Shloogorgh's and sees Sizz-Lorr in the doorway. Zim runs off into the crowd. Sizz-Lorr runs back into the restaurant, knocking down all the customers in line. Gashloog ducks behind the counter. Sizz-Lorr slams his suitcases onto the counter and tears his apron off. The Shloogorgh logo sign opens and a tube shoots out. The tube goes over Sizz-Lorr. The alien child watches in horror. The tube lifts, revealing Sizz-Lorr in his battle suit complete with giant spatula. Sizz-Lorr runs out, causing the little propeller on the alien kid's hat to spin. Zim runs through the crowd. Sizz-Lorr (VO): ZIIIIM!!! Zim stops and looks behind himself. He sees aliens fly up into the air as Sizz-Lorr pushes his way through the crowd. Zim runs. Sizz-Lorr leaps into the air. His spatula shoots a laser that destroys a Foodening sign above Zim. Sizz-Lorr leaps around, shooting blasts that destroy various structures. Zim runs to the end of the platform and dives through a sign. He falls onto another platform and rolls into a pole. Zim gets up and sees the Snacky Cab building on this platform. Snacky cab Announcer (VO): Thank you for flying Snacky Cab! In just a moment, we'll be shutting down service for the next 20 years during the Great Foodening, which is about to begin! Zim: No! No!! Not while I'm here! A sign behind Zim explodes. Sizz-Lorr: I'M COMING, ZIM! NO USE RUNNING! Zim watches as an alien walks out of a Snacky Cab parked right next to him. The cab driver tosses an alien his bag and then leaves. Zim waves his arms. Zim: HEY!! Over here! I'll pay you triple! Zim extends a tube from his PAK and latches onto a passing Snacky Cab. The cab flies around some pulls and snaps away from the tube, causing the cab to crash and explode. Zim's tube retracts back into his PAK. Zim: Sorry! Sizz-Lorr yells angrily as he jumps down over Zim. Zim extends his spider legs and dodges out of the way just as Sizz-Lorr lands, creating a huge hole in the platform. Zim crawls into the Snacky Cab hanger. He sees a cab driver walking out of a cab holding some luggage. Zim runs over to this cab and knocks the driver out of the way, as he boards it. He takes off and circles around, causing an explosion while knocking into some luggage. Zim flies out of closing hanger doors, knocking into another Snacky Cab trying to fly in and causing that cab to get lodged in the closing hanger door. As Zim's Snacky Cab flies out, Sizz-Lorr leaps at him but misses. The alien kid stands out in the street and points. Sizz-Lorr leaps into the air and lands on a ship, then leaps off of that ship and and over to Zim's Snacky Cab. He sticks his spatula into the side of the cab and hangs onto it. Sizz-Lorr groans as Zim pilots the cab near some signs. Sizz-Lorr collides with a Foodening sign and looses his grip with his left arm. Just as his right hand slips, Sizz-Lorr grabs onto the spatula with his left hand again, activating the laser blast from the spatula as he grabs it. Zim, who was eating something, groans as he is shocked. The cab flies into a tunnel. The steering wheel sparks. Zim gets up and sees that Sizz-Lorr isn't on the side. Zim: Eh? Sizz-Lorr suddenly stabs through the roof with his spatula. He repeats with the stabbing two more times. Sizz-Lorr then takes his spatula and uses at as a crowbar to pry the roof open. Sizz-Lorr grabs Zim by his head and tries to pull him out. Zim groans as he struggles. The cab flies out of the tunnel. As Zim struggles, his feet hit the steering wheel and send the cab straight up. It flies towards a moving DONUTS sign, depicting an alien with grinding teeth eating a donut. The alien kid, now standing on the top of a building, points once more. Sizz-Lorr lets go of Zim, dropping him onto the steering wheel. The cab steers Sizz-Lorr into the teeth of the sign and sends him falling down, screaming. Several ships hit him on the way down. He lands in a crowd, causing them fly up in a tidal wave of aliens. Zim flies out of the planet, but suddenly stops and begins to be pulled back down. Signs get pulled down around him. Zim: The foodening! It's beginning! Snacking... so powerful! Signs collide into Zim and drag him down. Zim: Must... break... away! Zim activates boosters and speeds off into space. Cut to Shloogorgh's, where a large crowd of alien customers now fill the restaurant. Sizz-Lorr stands behind the counter, pressing buttons and ducking oncoming food trays. Sizz-Lorr: CURSE YOU, ZIM! CURSE YOUU!!! Cut to Zim in the Snacky Cab cockpit. Zim: Now, back to Earth! Back to my mission! Have fun, Sizz-Lorr! Enjoy your defeat at the Zim hands of Ziiiim! Cut to the Snacky Cab building. The hanger door finally closes, crushing the ship that got lodged under it. Snacky Cap Announcer (VO): Snacky Cab station is now closed! Any cabs not docked will explode for no apparent reason! Zim flies past Saturn. Zim: Doo dee doo doo doo doo doo- Zim's Snacky Cab explodes and heads on a crash course back to Zim's neighborhood. Zim screams. In the neighbor's yard, the tumor lady sprays the shirtless Gravitron with a hose. The Snacky Cab crashes in Zim's lawn. Then the hatch opens, depositing the groaning, supine Irken on the lawn. The tumor headed neighbor sprays the hose over into Zim's mouth. Zim gets up. Zim: Eh... I was, um, eh... Zim points to the Snacky Cab. Zim: That's normal, ya know. Tumor Lady: Mmm hmm, mmm hmm! Zim runs inside his house. He presses himself against the door and breathes a sigh of relief. Zim: Home! A sweet victory for Zim! It is good to be back, good to be Zim! Huh!?! Zim notices Dib and GIR dancing in the living room. Dib holds a camera. The Tallest watch from the transmission screen that replaces the green monkey picture. Dib looks into the camera. Zim: Hey! Get out of my house! Dib drops the camera. Zim: Get out! Zim runs over to usher Dib out and steps on the camera. Dib: Hey! Hey! (continuous) Zim chases Dib around the house. The TV plays a Bloaty's commercial. Zim: Get out of the house of Zim! This is my house, get out! Get— Aboard the Massive, Red ends the transmission with a remote. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts